


The Chaos Ladder

by ASCII42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: But not to the sith, F/M, Gray Jedi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mando'a, Mando'a culture, Mentions of Slavery, Poor Obi-Wan, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCII42/pseuds/ASCII42
Summary: The feared bounty hunter Jango Fett crashes on Tatooine. Gravely injured. There he is saved by none other than Shmi Skywalker and her 8 year old son. Not one to leave a debt unpaid he frees them from slavery. Taking them under his wing.12 years later young Skywalker's path collides with that of warrior and queen, Padmé Amidala, in an attempt to prove a conspiracy that festers at the very top of the galactic senate. Amidst the takedown of this conspiracy, and the power vacuum that follows. The Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi finds himself running for his life. Pursued by the vicious Sith Lord, Darth Maul. By the will of the force the three heroes cross paths. The results may not only change their lives. But the entire course of the galaxy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that some of you are gonna hate me for changing the name of Slave 1. But…. You can’t take two newly freed slaves and tell them their going to live on a ship named Slave 1. It just doesn’t work.

Jango, for all his pride and success, had run out on a ropes end. His back hit the wall and he sunk to the ground. Still warm dessert sand hitting his fingertips and drying the blood on them. All things considered there were worse places to bleed out. There were also better places. As it was he looked half delirious at the twin setting suns just visible over a low alley rooftop. It was a reluctant kind of beautiful he supposed. The kind that had been here before the shit and the scum of the galaxy got here and would continue to persist regardless.

His hands reached for his middle as if trying to stem the flow of red from it. There was not much hope of that. Maybe if he had full use of his left arm. Maybe if he had some Bacta and a bandage. But he had neither and his legs had given up the ability to take him further. He wasn’t thinking of death, not really. There was no point even if his brain in its current state got that far. He was just trying to cling to consciousness. To draw out what might be his last bits of it. The sharp throbbing in his side had turned to numbness and as the minutes ticked by it was almost peaceful.

“Scuse me sir? You hurt?”

He pried his eyes back open to see a boy. Perhaps ten at the oldest. When had he closed them?

“I suppose I could use some help. Why don’t you run and find a doctor.”

“The doctors here work for Jabba. You don’t look like the kinda person he likes. If you were you wouldn’t be here n’ bleedin.” He sat down beside Jango and opened his pack digging into one of the side pockets a pulling out a little tin can. Next he took most of the contents out settling on some bandages and repacking everything just as quickly.

“It ain’t much. But it might stop you bleedin’ out.” He held of the can so Jango could see the precious amount of bacta.

He supposed there was no use in protesting what could very likely safe his life. He just hoped it succeeded both for the boys sake and his. “What’s your name kid?”

“Anakin. What’s yours?”

“Jango. And how old are you?”

“Seven. How old are you?” Anakin finished smearing bacta over to wound and started wrapping it tightly. “Do you got somewhere to sleep?”

“I’m sure I’ll find someplace just fine.”

“Here? With a hole your side?”

“Fine. You’ve got a better idea?”

“Stay here. Be right back.”

With that he raced grabbed his pack and raced away just as quickly has he had appeared. This could be some sort of trap. The kid could be selling him out to the Huts this very moment. Or this could be an innocent thing that gets a seven year old dead. But none of that changed the facts. He was in no shape to walk. His options were to lie in the ally of a Tatooine slave district and bleed out. Or accept help form a seven year old that was either about to sell him to the Huts, or the most kind hearted trusting slave child ever to live.

 ***

 Anakin raced back home as fast as his feet could carry him. Slowing to a walk for a few moments whenever he ran out of breath. Nearly knocking into a sign post in his haste.

“Mom!” The door hurled open banging carelessly against the wall. “Mom there's a man in the alley. He’s hurt and we need to go get him.” He grabbed onto his mothers hand which was still grasping a piece of bread.

“Ani, slow down.” She pulled her hand back and set the break on the counter. “Slow down and tell me what happened.”

“I ran into a man in the alley and he was just layin’ there. Then I saw he was hurt so gave him a bandage. And he said his name is Jango. But he still needs our help.”

She kneeled down to be at the same height as him. “And do you think we can trust him enough?”

“Don’t know I just have a good feeling about it is all.”

Children, Shmi had always thought, were far wiser than most gave then credit for. They saw the world in a different kind of way. A way that was simpler. Sometimes there is clarity in simplification. But not always. “Ani you know we can’t alway trust everyone we meet.”

“I know. But…he’s hurt and he needs help.”

It wasn’t that she doubted him. In fact Anakin had often shown to be attuned to things in a way she was not. Perhaps stronger in the force than her. He always knew when Watto was in a bad mood. He knew when the sand people were wandering near town. And he knew when there was free food somewhere. It was a sixth sense. So she would trust his instincts now.

“Alright then we had better go find him.”

 ***

 He didn’t have to wait for long. The sun had only just dipped behind the horizon when the boy reappeared. This time dragging a woman behind him.

“Here let me see.” The woman leaned down and gently pried his fingers away from the wound. “How long ago did this happen?”

“I’m not sure. A few hours maybe?”

“Well you haven’t bled out yet. And it’s mostly stopped. Can you manage to walk? It will be dark soon. You know if the cold doesn’t get you the bandits will.”

“I can’t. If I could walk I wouldn’t be here by now.”

“Fair enough. Ani, run back to the house and get the sled.” She sat down beside him. Uncaring of the dirt on already stained cloth. “I’m Shmi.”

He didn’t reply for a minute. Delirious eyes caught by the last of the sunset.

“My son said your name is Jango?”

“Yes. Sorry I’m… a bit out of sorts.”

“What brings you to this part of the planet Jango?”

The truth wouldn’t do. To tell these people that there helping a dangerous bounty hunter with a bounty of his own? He needed shelter from them. He needed their trust. But how does one explain ending up in a Tatooine slave district with a knife wound? In a way that is both believable and not horrid? Some shouting had broken out a few blocks over. It was making his headache worse.

“An interesting story that. I had some business here. My partner was not exactly pleased with his role in the contract.” It wasn’t strictly a lie. People are rarely happy to about being taken in for a bounty.

“That’s not very specific Mr. Jango. If my family is going to give you shelter we deserve to know what it is you’re running from.”

Dammit all, she was right. He didn’t like it but she was right. He was being selfish again. These people could have sold him out but hadn't. The risk they took was theirs to choose.

“I’m a bounty hunter. I came here on a contract. A contract against one of Jabba's grunts. The head of a money laundering operation on Cyrkon. It was small time. Nobody that important, not really. But when he found out I was after him the hut’uun ran right back here to Jabba. And like a fool I followed him.”

“And this man, he ran here instead of to the palace?”

“No, no I did that on my own. Thought it’d be a good place to hide. Didn’t count on getting mugged.” It had been stupid of him really. An amiture thing born of lack sleep and the oppressive heat. He’d taken shelter, lost Jabba's lackies. His mind had sighed and relaxed in the haze being safe. To used to shaded alleys to make himself worry. Only to immediately be stabbed by someone he hadn't even bothered to consider.

They stared at the sky for a few long minutes. Shmi not saying anything. It was no small surprise when Anakin ran around the corner awkwardly pulling to large sled behind him and panting. All Shmi said was “Well we had better get inside.”

The sled was made out of leather and wood. A thing made with what they had on hand. But made to last. They had the cover of darkness now. So few enough people noticed the full grown man being pulled along the ground. It dug in his pride some. To be carried through the streets like this by a family he still felt he was taking advantage of. It was selfish to accept their kindness. Risk brining all the things that followed him down onto them. When this was over he owed them no small amount of debt.

“Ani, get some bandages and some water.”

They had made it to the house. Although house was a generous word. They were just assigned quarters. Three rooms in total with as small gas stove and shelf of food in one corner.  Jango was lying on a decaying couch. Far more comfortable than the ground had been.

“He gonna make it?” Anakin asked.

Shmi didn’t answer right away. Peeling back the fabric that had gathered around the wound. “How long was the knife?”

“Not long, maybe ten centimeters at most.”

“It doesn’t look like they hit anything vital. Only time will tell if you are bleeding on the inside.” She wet the cloth and began wiping the blood away.

In a short few minutes the wound was cleaned, packed with herbs, and bandaged again. It was as well as they could do with what was available. And Jango could feel his eyes starting to fade shut.

“Don’t pass out on me yet. You need water and food. Then you can sleep.”

Eating was a challenge. Staying awake was a challenge. But maybe not as much of a challenge as it should have been. Anakin had apparently made it his personal vendetta to keep him awake.

“So if you’re a bounty hunter, how many people have you killed?”

“I don’t know. Lots.” There was no sense in lying to the kid. He lived on Tatooine.

“What kind of ship do you fly?”

“A Firespray 31. She’s a nice ship.” Nice, he thought, might have been an understatement but he didn’t feel capable details.

“You a good pilot?”

“It’s a bit of a job requirement. But yes I’m better than most.”

“Really! Me too! I’ve even flown in a few pod races. And one time I came in third place. Which I know isn't first. But I’m getting better. Someday I’m gonna be the best Pod racer in the ‘verse”

“That’s still not bad for…how old did you say you were?”

“Almost eight.”

“Almost eight! I thought you were at least 35.” He joked. Yep he must be delirious now.

“You did not think that.” He laughed. “I’m working on building my own pod but it’s tricky because all I have to use is the parts left over from Watto’s shop. The ones he throws out and doesn't want.” His face twists up for a second but it’s gone fast. “That’s okay. Mom says to always look at these things as a challenge. A chance to get better.”

“Admerable attitiude.”

“I’ve been working on it for two years now. All I need to finish it is a power core and some stabilizers.” His pronounces the words carefully. Like he had to practice.  “Then I’ll be the fastest pod racer ever and I’ll be able to win for sure.”

Thankfully as he shoved the last of the bread into his mouth Shmi intervened. “Jango needs to rest so he can heal up a bit faster. And it is late. You need to rest so you grow a bit faster.”

The kid looked like he was about to whine but instead merely dashed into his bedroom with a slight frown.

“Podracing?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Watto. Makes him do it. Everyone bets on the human child to die and Watto makes lots of money so long as he doesn’t. I hate it. Always think this is the time he won’t come home. But Ani, for some force forsaken reason, he loves to race.”

That. That was odd. No human should have the reflexes to podrace. Anakin should be dead a hundred times over. “Well if he’s made it this far he’s got tallent.”

“I suppose. But I don’t want him to have talent. I want him to be safe.”

There was nothing to say to that. “I haven’t had the chance to thank you yet. I reckon I’d be dead by now.”

“You can worry about that in the morning.”

He had something else to say but it died on his tongue as his head hit the pillow.

 ***

 Consciousness came back in bits and pieces. The beams of light from the windows. The feeling of rough cloth. The pain in his side. The sounds of life around him. None of them stayed for long. But slowly they seeped back in like disjointed parts in an animation. Some things trying to clip through each other. Popping in and out without logic. But eventually, far to slowly for his liking, the picture came together.

There was a glass of water on the table beside him which he reached for gratefully. Mouth feeling like it had been stuffed full of sand and his head full of cotton.

“Mom, he’s awake!”

His senses in the state they were didn’t register anything other than to much sound. Judging by the look Shmi gave him as soon as she rounded the corner, it showed on his face.

“I’m glad.” She said. “You were in and out for a while there. I had just started to worry.”

“What..what? How long has it been?”

“About two days.”

Two days. He supposed that could have been worse. Force knows times it had been. But losing time was never a pleasant experience. It always left him feeling an urgency that wasn’t there.

“Well,” Shmi continued. “You must be starving. Two days is too long to go without food and I was just about to cook.”

“No, no I shouldn’t impose more than I have. I need get back to my ship. Regroup and restart the job.”

Shmi wiped her hands on the rag she was holding. “What you need is to let that heal. Force help me I did not drag you into my house for you to hurt yourself running off.”

“Please Stay? You’re cool and you know a lot about ships and stuff. And I never have anyone to talk to that about. We could be friends.”

“I’m no doctor, but I’m going to make this very plain. If you try and walk the miles back to the city you’re going to reopen that wound and waste everything we’ve put into saving you. But if you want to disrespect us I suppose I’m in no position to stop you.”

“’N I don’t wanna see you be hurt.” Ani rocked back on his heels.

Jango spent a silent moment cursing the will of the force and every god he did and didn’t believe in. Because they were right. Again. He was likely to cripple himself trying to make it back to the ship. It wasn’t that he disliked these people. Quite the opposite. He was a danger to them. Both for the people who wished him harm and for the precious resources he would drain sleeping away on their couch.

“Fine, fine you are right.” He layed back on the blanket sighing in defeat.

“Good. Now I have half an hour before work and we are wasting time. Ani, come help me cook.”

If only he could get back to his ship. He had bacta. A proper medical kit. But he couldn’t get there himself and anyone here would likely be blown up for trying. So here he was.

As it turned out Shmi was an excellent cook. It was amazing what one could do with bread, chicken, and a little care. Anakin never shut up the whole time. Going on and on about ships, friends, pod racing, chores, books. Anything he could think of. Jumping between topics so fast that Jango had a hard time keeping up. Sometimes you have to go to the ass end of the galaxy to find decent people.

 ***

 Three days later Jango was feeling….sanier. Enough to realize how fatal running off before was. And also enough for it to sink in even more the kind of danger he was putting this family in. The life of a bounty hunter was one that accumulated enemies the way dirt stacked in a boot.

And if seeing the way they lived reminded him of memories of having his armor taken and a time he’d buried. Well that had nothing to do with it at all. Once Shmi came back with bruises and cuts she didn’t talk about. And he didn’t ask.

“Ma! Ma there’s a sand storm!” Anakin had only just gotten home from his work shift. Not even ten minutes ago. And had been for once, laying down to sleep peacefully.

“Alright shut up all the windows and the doors.”

Ani quickly set about sealing the windows. Climbing on top of furniture and once the doorframe when there was something he couldn’t reach.

Shmi double checked all the ties on the windows before grabbing a stack of blankets and hanging them up to stop the dust that blew through.

“Well, Jango.” She grabbed and adjusted the blanket to cover the bottom of the sill. “It looks like you’re going to be stuck here with us for another while. Sandstorms tend to last a few days.”

At least it was rather unlikely that someone would try and come here to kill him in a sand storm.

A few minutes later and they had almost finished going around the house closing every possible gap and leak when the sirens went off. Barely audible form where they were in the city.

“Ah. There they are.” Said Shmi.

“So.” He turned to Anakin. “How did you know as sandstorm was coming.”

Ani shrugged. “I saw it.”

The storm rolled over. Wrapping them in an artificial darkness. The lit candles casting odd beams of light through the dust in the air. But the mood in the house was just the opposite of that. The three of them sat on the floor in a circle playing some sort of card game.

“So.” Anakin was saying. Visibly struggling to hold his hand of cards in one spot. “…. any three’s and if I do then I have to give them to you. If not then I tell you to go fish.”

“Okay. Anakin. Do you have any threes.”

“Nope. Go fish.”

This was like a miniature vacation for them, he realized. They were trapped in the house but…well they were trapped in the house. The Tatooine equivalent of a day off for snow.

“Jango.” Shmi said. “Do you have any eights?”

He reluctantly tugged the two cards out of his hand, tossing them over. “So what are we playing for?”

“Braggin’ rights.” Ani said.

“Bragging rights? Is that all. Then what’s the point of a card game?” He teased.

“The point’s to win, dummy.”

He half expected Shmi to shut him down. But she had her face hidden behind one hand. Probably trying not to laugh.

Well then, he thought. “Anakin do you have any fives?”

With a look of dismay on his face Anakin handed over the three fives. “What…that’s not fair how did you know?”

“You wave your hands around to much. Keep them close to yourself with the cards facing away from us.” He scooted back a couple of inches and pulled his hands up closer to his face. Anakin imitated to posture in a bit of an exaggerated fashion. “See, how are you going to reach the deck form there?”

Anakin reached for the deck of cards. Eventually setting down the ones he held and trying to brush off the top card with his finger tips.

Shmi finally dropped her hand from her face in a open fit of giggles.  

As the night went on it became apparent that despite the initial hang ups Anakin was actually a decent card player. And Jango for the first time felt himself actually relaxing. This was of course, a mistake. Turns out not even a sand storm could keep him safe.

The window behind him shattered. Something impacting the back of his head. Wind and sand tore into the room, fine particles embedding themselves in uncovered skin. Blinding them in the process. He tried to get his wits about him and stand but the wound was still raw and he doubled over as the sudden movement flooded him with pain. There was a crack from across the room. A shadow moving over his head. He slammed his eyes shut against the sand and felt around for a blaster stashed under the couch cushion. His hand closed around the hilt, he listened. Sounds mostly swallowed by the storm. He felt for vibrations. The feel of footsteps walking closer. But it never came and the storm stopped as sudden as it had started. A few seconds had passed a most. But piles of sand were settling onto the floor. Leaving everything covered in layers of it.

He chanced opening his eyes and was relieved the dust had cleared enough to see. The window had been covered with a thin looking piece of metal. Still being tacked on by Anakin with a few nails and a hammer.

Shmi held a bloodied baseball bat in hand. The would be assassin laying at her feet. The blaster rattled to the floor. Again, he’d misjudged her.

Skywalker, he realized. Was certainly not the the kind hearted but naive woman who he thought he’d met after she took him in. She’d know exactly the type of danger he posed. And chosen to help him anyway. The more he thought about it the more he realized how blind he had been to ever think otherwise. She had raised a child in the midst of her own captivity. She had provided for him. Found ways to keep in good jobs. She’d kept the both of them together and whole and healthy in impossible circumstances. She was simply put, a force of nature. Binding and brilliant that had been forced to hide itself under a disguise.

In the weeks that passed, he slowly recovered. Both of them came back late often. And were gone again before dawn. Sometimes they came back with bruises, angry read marks. The kind have recognized on himself once. Although he never met Watto. He didn’t seem to come  around without reason. Even so thoughts of his time in the mines drifting up the more he tried to push them down.

But he felt himself growing unwittingly attached to both of them. Anakin's chattering even started to grow on him. The boy was brilliant. If he had been born in another place, he would have been at the top of his class. Given the best teachers, private scholarships. He could be something amazing. They both could. The thought made a low seething kind of anger come. The kind he always convinced himself he’d buried until it inevitably reared it’s head. And he’d shove it down again. And it would crawl its way back up.

As he finally tregged his way back to his ship all these thoughts rolled around in his mind. And he permitted them to. ‘As soon as I set foot on the ship.’ he thought. Then I’ll put these thoughts away. Freeing someone was not small matter. You can’t just buy them and let them go. Dump someone with no money, no job, no resources or connections onto the street. It was agreeing to be responsible for them however long they needed him. But at the door he found himself hesitating. It would be so easy to take a step. Forget about them, knowing that no retaliation would ever find him. Then he thought of the years he’d lost. Years drained into a rotted void. No chance for a proper revenge. He’d refused to grieve for them. It felt too much like self pity. But this, maybe this way he could take something back.

He turned around.

‘I’m gonna have to change the name of the ship.’ he realized.

****

Ordinarily he would just buy them. But as the force would have it that loss had cost him. And he was feeling just angry enough. A little violence seemed called for.

He stopped by a the market and stocked up. Medical supplies, some bacta would still do him good. A numbing agent. And the parts he’d need to make a scanner.

Bag slung over his shoulder he headed back towards the small shack he’d called home for the past weeks. In that time he’d gotten into the habit of simply letting himself in. But having supposed to have left he suddenly felt the urge to knock.

No one answered. Most likely at work. Feeling a little uncomfortable he let himself inside and sat down on the couch with a tablet. The plan would have to wait a few hours. By the time he heard the telltale footsteps it was past dark.

           The door swung open “Mom. He’s back! See what’d I tell you.”

Shmi had dark bags under her eyes. She slouched into the wall. Looking for all the world like she could disappear into the woodwork. He noted the bruised on her arm, on the side of her face. He had made the right decision. “I am not displeased to see you. But I am curious as to why.”

“Listen Shmi, Anakin. I have an offer for the both of you. You don’t have to accept but I’d be honored if you did. And it’s the least I can do to repay some of what I owe.” What he owed was a life, after all.

 ****

“Once we take the transmitters out there’s no telling how long we have before someone notices there offline. Once that happens things are likely to get very ugly. You’ll both need to pack your bags. I’d be best if I could drop them off at the ship before hand.”

“Where we gonna go?” Asked Anakin.

“I don’t know I….never really stayed in one place for long. Always called my ship home.”

“Been stuck on this stupid planet my whole life. Ships are wicked!”

He looked at Shmi. Her eyes distant, calculating.

“Fett you have been kind in the time you have been here but this….” Of course she would be wary. She had every right to be.  

“You don’t have to come with me.” He said “You could go anywhere you wanted.” She continued to stare past him out the windows. “I have a couple of days. Take the time think.”

“I’ll do it!” She pulled in a deep sigh and sat back on the chair. “The way I see it I have two options. To accept that I am going to die in this life. That my son is going to be raised in this life. Or to take your risks, Fett. So I’ll do it.”

Their possessions were safely packed away in his ship. Including somehow the skeleton of a protocol droid. With that Jango had pulled on his armor and set to work. He sat forward on the chair running scanner he’d built down Anakin’s arm.

“Ah ha. There.” He pressed held the scanner pressed to Anakin's arm with one hand and picked up the numbing agent from table.

The boy looked almost disinterested at the needle and didn’t so much as flinch. A minute later he tapped his arm with the needle point. “Can you feel that?”

He shook his head.

“Good let me know if there’s any pain. Shmi, cover his eyes.”

“No! I want to watch.” He sounded a bit angry but not an ounce afraid and Jango was not inclined to argue with him.

He looked to Shmi. She nodded. They’d already taken her tracker out. Finding it embedded in her left foot. They were lucky. In more expensive circles they’d have the standard tracker and explosive wired to another bomb in a different part of the body. Impossible to remove one without setting off the other. Bombs sensitive to air. Woven onto a person's nervous system. There were plenty of ways to make a tracker impossible to cut out. But fortunately on the ass end of Tatooine no one could afford that.

He made a careful cut into Anakin's arm. Having the boy hold the flashlight with his other hand. It only took a second before he felt the tracker removing it smoothly as the little thing flicker out. No longer fueled by the bodies energy. He quickly rubbed some bacta over the cut and bandaged it.

“We need to move. Now.”

Under the cover of darkness they walked through the alleyways. Hoods drawn and pulled tight over their heads. The night on Tatooine rarely slept. One set went to bed and another woke up. As such the streets of the city were nearly as busy as the day. He led them into the anonymity of the crowd. They made it most of the way. Almost two blocks to the space port.

“You three. Stop right right where you are. Jabba’s requested a word.” two Humans a Bothan and a rather angry looking Rodian stood in the way. A Toydarian lingering in the back hoping to look the part.

“When I say run, head for the space port two blocks down. I’ll meet you there.” His voice was low enough that only Shmi could hear it. She gave a tiny nod and pulled Anakin further behind him.

He shot the Bothan first. The others panicked. Giving Shmi and Anakin time to dive for cover as the men tried to eliminate the source of the threat. Cheap blaster bolts bouncing off his armor. The two Humans were next. Ones aim steady but slow. The other’s fast and wild. He shot the slow one as he walked and snapped the fast ones neck. The Rodian charged from the side. Both of them tumbling into the ground and breathing dirt. Fett grabbed the Roadian by the neck and shoved him to the side. Slamming the green face and bulging eyes into the dust.

“Your a dead man, Fett.” He wheezed. “We didn’t know it was you. Didn’t know or we would have.” He broke out on coughs. Body convulsing as he was pinned by his neck. “Would have sent more. But Jabba will find out. And insults require answers. Even for you, Fett.”

“I know.” He said. And put the Roadian out of his misery.

They took off without problem. Anakin's eyes glued to the viewport as for for the first time in his life he was actually flying. Seeing the stars of space get brighter and brighter as land faded and grew smaller below them. They breached the atmosphere. Hyperspace already calculated a second later they were surrounded by a stream of blue. Shmi only looked serious. She did not trust him yet and would not count her victories until they walked on their own. As free people. But Anakin was slack jawed with amazement.

“Hey.” He asked suddenly “What’s this ships name?”

“She’s called The Mayhem.”


	2. The Dark The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: So I realize this is a huge time skip. And that there are clearly a tone of events that I have just jumped over. But the story of the slave rebellion that happened is a different one from the one I’m telling here. That and I’m writing this for the Obikin big bang and Obi-wan has doesn’t show up at all during said rebellion. I will be writing and entirely separate piece to tell that story. Because I have interesting headcanons about it and I think that for the sake of our characters it’s a story that need to be told. But it’s not this story. So for now I’ll fill in relevant information. And ask that my betas give me feedback anything I’m missing.

14 Years Later…

Anakin readjusted the neck of the suit he’d been given. Something gray to bring out his eyes and match the eyeliner. It felt odd. To see himself dressed such formal clothes. He just wasn’t familiar with the steps and nuances of politics. But as his mother had repeatedly reminded him this was a celebration of Tatooine. As such by right a guest should cater to the cultures of their hosts. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy. He was. It’s not everyday a former slave gets sworn in as the senator of a planet. Not every day a planet is freed from the Hutt’s crime empire. And no one deserved it more than his mother. But he couldn’t help but feel out of place in such a thing. He’d lead the strike teams that forced the Hutts from the planet. And in that he excelled. But politics. Eventually he decided he had to make an appearance but avoid conversation at all costs.

He checked the blaster tucked into his sleeve and secured to his prosthetic. Not likely to be used. And made his way down to the ground floor. Done up as elaborate as the floor of an ageing Tatooine hotel could be. They’d covered all the tables in red silk. Brought in new charis of a deeper red to match. Repained the brick and arches of the walls a light sand color. But under all of the ribbons and lights hanging the age of the place still showed. It was in the wall cracks paint couldn’t quite cover. 

The arch on the far wall led into a more dimly lit room where the bar had been set up. He sat himself at the furthest corner of it and tossed a few credit chips on the table before being told it was in the house. 

“Mr. Skywalker,” said a representativ e form Kavado “In light of all that’s happened recently on your planet we’d like to extend an offer.” 

Anakin felt the dark side roll a little under his finger tips 

“We’re aware that Tatooine has an abundance of labor force that has yet to take on official paying work. We would be honored if you would allow us to expand into your system. We could offer….” Two cycles ago you would have sold me without a thought. “many jobs that…” “well compensated…” 

“Tatooine thanks you for your offer Mr.” He didn’t know the Zygerrians name wasn’t going to bother with it. “However at this time we have plenty of work to be done on restoring our governments and our….independent economy.” He did not have the authority to make that call. The Zygerrian didn't know that. Therefore he did. 

A pair of slanted eyes tried to pin him. Ears twitching in irritation. He didn’t look like a man used to being dismissed out of hand. Well, he would just have to learn to cater to Tatooine culture. Anakin kept his face stoney fingers tapping against the glass of liquor. 

Eventually the Zygerrian seemed to sense that the conversation was over and awkwardly dismissed himself. 

He forced his jaw to unclench and finished off the last of his drink in one gulp. Setting the glass down on the table a little harder than was necessary. And decided he didn’t have to enjoy this specific event to still be thrilled for his planet and his mother. 

Soft music had started filtering through the room. By now it had started filling up with people and the waiters were wandering with platters of food. 

“Everyone we have a surprise for you all tonight.” A human announcer had stepped onto one of the tables and was holding a microphone. “As this is the celebration of a new planet into the republic it seemed only fitting. I Introduce to you The Chancellor of the Republic.” The obligatory applause went around the room. He’d seen the man on the holo screen a thousand times. Everyone had. But in person he looked even older. Skin hanging off his bones with a frailness that his cloths failed to mask. 

Atop her throne his mothers eyes were unreadable. But the Chancellor wasn’t looking at her. He was looking right at Anakin. 

The more the evening milled on the more Anakin became convinced that this just wasn’t his fotre. It wasn’t that he was miserable. Quite the opposite. With free drinks and free food who could be. But the hum of people who thought themselves important was…..stressful. He’d never been good at polite small talk. And no matter where he chose to hide himself they didn’t seem content to let him in peace. He was halfway across the room on a heroic escape to the ‘fresher 

“Chancellor don’t you agree that Tatooine's economy is vulnerable? Shurly after the situation on Naboo you don’t think that it’s a good idea to expose such newly formed independence to the whims of the Trade Federation.” Said a Woman. 

“My dear girl that was years ago. The Trade Federation has proved itself over and over to only have the best interests of its clients in mind. There is a war on. We must gather all the allies we have.” 

“The Federations harassment of lothal came onto trial two weeks ago.” 

“And they were deemed to be well within their rights.” 

Anakin suddenly felt the need to interrupt this conversation. “Chancellor. This discussion is valuable. But not without its key participants. Have you ask Tatooine yet how it feels about having the Trade Federation imposed on it.”

“This was nothing so formal or immediate. Simply two old colleagues engaging in debate as we have for years. Nothing of real concern.” 

“I beg to differ Chancellor. You voted against giving Tatooine senatorial trade protections.” The woman said. 

“It doesn’t seem fair to me that anyone should get special treatment. If Tatooine is to become part of the Republic it must stand with the same rights as any other.” 

“If someone is cut should we not give them a bandage. Or would that be unequal, Chancellor.” 

“Young man. I see no reason for you to take that tone with me.” 

“That’s General.” 

“Ah yes. General Skywalker isn’t it. A rank you were given by Tatooine but not yet officially by the Republic if I remember correctly.” 

“I haven’t asked. I have no intention of staying in the military.” 

“Ah. Such a pity.” 

“All that being as it may. General perhaps you could introduce me to the Senator.” She Asked. “I’ve been meaning to speak to her and. Well these things always go better with an introduction.” 

“Of course right this way.” 

Half way across the room she stopped him with a light tough to his arm. “I don’t actually need you to introduce me to the senator. We’ve already met. I thought it best to end our conversation with the Chancellor before it got…” She seemed to suppress a laugh. “Out of hand.” Suddenly somber she said. “We won’t change is mind here. It’ll only be used as leverage later.” 

She couldn’t have been much older than him. Her hair done up in a gold headdress. Dress matching perfectly and sweeping the floor in a way that was far to elegant for the likes of the redone hotel they stood in. He recognized to styles of royal Naboo. But couldn’t have placed her name or rank. 

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage.” He said. “You already know my name.” 

“Senator Padme Amidala, of Naboo.” 

There was an awkward pause and Anakin scrambled for something to say. “Well thank you for coming to my rescue. Not exactly how i thought my first meeting with the Chancellor of the Republic would go.” 

“Don’t worry about it. He can be abrasive but the senate still holds some power.” She said it like there was an inside joke he was missing. 

“That's...good to hear.” He struggled for something else to add. “Perhaps we could try the Jogan” 

They got on talking for the next few hours. Which Anakin felt a little bad about. Like he was following her around like a lost puppy in a desperate attempt to avoid the rest of the guests. But she didn’t seem to mind. She was easy to talk to. Passionate about everything she said. Never held her tongue. It was refreshing even if he felt a bit out of his depth. He knew next to nothing about the Trade Federation. And did his hair really look like seaweed?” 

The evening wound down and they parted ways. Exchanging business comm numbers and a firm handshake. He had a good feeling about her. 

Technically he had a room booked in the hotel but it was next to all the other rooms booked for senators and representatives and….  Anakin just wanted to get back to his ship. He let himself out the backdoor. Crisp evening air already losing heat from the day. This was a planet of extremes. It would freeze tonight. And bake again tomorrow. 

It was only a few blocks to his speed but he kept his eyes open. After All the liberation of Tatooine didn’t make it rich. Didn’t make if free of bad people or desperate ones. Those were the next steps. Now that she was free she could start to heal. 

Even so he thought nothing of the huddled old man plodding behind him. Anakin got a few steps ahead before something made his hair stand on end.

“General Skywalker. What brings you out here this time of night.” 

Anakin spun around to find the Chancellor standing unnaturally close. But refused to take a step back. “Chancellor. I could ask the same of you.” 

“I was merely touring the city. It seemed appropriate seeing as in is the newest addition to the Republic.” 

“There are better places to tour. And better times of day. No disrespect but it might be safer for you to schedule a guide with one of my men.”

“It would take away from,” He laughed a bit, hollow sounding. “The authenticity.” 

“Well in that case. At least allow me to escort you.” The force whispered around him. Cold seeped out and into his bones. Anakin tilted his head. He hated the man, he decided. But he was still the Chancellor of the Republic. And temper cooled he would be a fool to make more of an enemy than he already had.

“That would be lovely.” 

They walked in silence for a while. Anakin leading them in a big loop of the blocks around the hotel. They’d almost circled back around to the building. The light from it’s windows seemingly to bright for the rest of the night. 

“General?” He asked as they walked. “I sense you know something of the force. Am I correct?” 

Anakin stopped. “Why is it that you ask.” 

“It’s not common knowledge. But I feel that I can trust you not to tell. Force user to force user.” 

He should have known that cold was more than just cruelty. “Of course. Common courtesy. But why mention it?” 

“You mentioned you don’t intend to stay in the military. Well I have a career offer for you. Come intern for me. You’d have direct influence in the government. And be paid well of course.” 

“I would have thought after our first impression?” 

“Quite to the contrary. I found myself impressed. Not often someone takes me off guard as you did.” 

He just stared. 

“Here.” The chancellor said after a moment. Handing him a card. “My direct line is on the back. Once you make up your mind.” 

“Thank you, Chancellor.” It seemed the polite thing to say. 

“I’d best be getting back to my room. It’s gotten rather cold. Have a lovely night General.” 

By the time he got back to the  _ Mayhem  _ it felt like all the heat had been sucked out of his body. He made a beeline for the temp controls and flicked them all the way on. He’d turn it back down when he could feel his toes. The familiar white walls of the ship looked lived in. A far cry from her roots as a sterile fighter. Lying in bed and under a pile of blankets he turned the card around in his hand. He wasn’t seriously considering to offer. Afterall he had no love for the Republic. They provided the protection Tatooine needed, nothing more. But the whole thing…. there had to be dozens of more qualified people jumping at the position. It didn’t make sense. 

The next morning he woke up to realize he had forgotten to turn the heater down. And was about to be baked alive. He wandered outside still in his pajamas and climbed up on top of the ship. It wasn’t much better than inside. The mid morning sun already baking the desert. They’d parked the ship a way’s out of town. He could still see Mos Eisley but to anyone there they were no more than a blip on the horizon. Jango was a few cities away with a job and his mother was still at the hotel. So it was just him, the ship, and C3PO. 

“Sir, Master Anakin. Forgive me but are you going to call the Chancellor. Even if it’s to tell him you don’t want to job. Force knows why. A job. For the Chancellor himself. Seems to me only a fool would turn that down.” The droid rambled from below him. 

“Thanks 3PO. I’ll call him right away.” 

He was aware that some kind of formal attire was probably expected for a call to the Chancellor. But he smoothed down his hair and figured as long as he kept his head in frame the man would be none the wiser. 

He picked up almost immediately. “General. I’m happy to hear from you. Have you considered my offer.” 

“I have Chancellor. And I’m sorry but at this time.” He shook his head a bit. Hoping it looked remosefull. “I’m needed here.” 

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” He looked honestly sorry to. Anakin couldn’t quite bring himself to feel bad. “Tell you what. Give me one more chance to talk you into it.” 

“Chancellor I really…” 

“Meet me for kaff at the Swift Shack and we’ll talk it over.” 

He had a feeling saying no to the man was not really a thing people did. If nothing else the chance to make an ally out of the Chancellor wasn’t one he’d pass up. No matter how much he hated the man. He’d politely turn him down in person then. “What time?” 

“I’m all booked today. But how’s tomorrow at, 15:00?” 

“That would be fine for me.”

“Good, good. I’ll look forward to it.” 

Anakin didn’t own any other formal cloths or suits. And wearing the same thing he’d worn the the party was probably in bad taste. So instead he opted for something in keeping with Tatooine's traditional culture. Loose tan cloths. With a belt around the waist. If the Chancellor didn’t like it maybe he’d save himself having to talk his way out of the this job. 

It was just past 14:50 when he pulled up on the large cafe, indeed the only cafe in Mos Eisley. If there was an ‘upper class’ part of the city this was it. He parked the speeder, only a block away by some miracle, and walked the rest of the way. The roads were as crowded as ever. People and speeders somehow mingling in an a flow that went mostly without incident. Shops proudly displaying their wares and shouting to the passers by. 

The Cafe itself was a two story building. A porch built on top of the room of the first and covered with curtains draped to keep out the heat. 

He pushed open the wooden door to see the Chancellor already seated at a table near the front. 

“General. Your early.” He said not unkindly 

Anakin looked at his watch. “By 5 minutes Chancellor.” 

“Well why don’t you order something and then we can go for a walk. We have much to discuss.” 

10 minutes later he was sipping a hot cup of kaff with planety of milk. Strolling down away from the main ave and into the residential district. 

“You seem very sure I can’t talk you into this job.” 

“We have so much rebuilding to do. I feel I’m responsible for them. And I can do that best if I’m here on the ground.” It wasn’t strictly true. He did feel responsible. But he’d grown up a spacer. Hopping from planet to planet. To stay here, in a place he loved but really hardly knew…. He may have been born on Tatooine but he didn’t belong, not anymore. The Chancellor did not need to know that. 

“That is a fare enough argument. However I must confess I haven't been entirely honest with you as to the position your being offered.” They’d come to the middle of an empty lot and he stopped to face Anakin. “Normally I don’t like to do things this way. I would have taken time, months even to earn your trust. And you mine. But my hand has been forced. You….. Know already that I’m a force user. What you don’t know is the exact nature of that. I specialize in a specific way of accessing the Dark Side. Not a name an accurate name mind you. But one that serves a purpose all the same. Your presence in the force is…. Extraordinary. With the right training you could become something truly special. The position I’m offering is not so much an internship but an apprenticeship. For the sake of public image you would be involved in politics but that would be all. 

And as for Tatooine. In exchange I could procure you anything you needed to help your planet rebuild.” 

Anakin stood for a moment. His eyes doing a quick scan for people, exits, terrain, cover. Instinctively he tried to feel the Chancellors mood. Only to come face to face with nothing. Not the small presence of a non force sensitive. Not that of someone trained to shield, nothing. The force whispered around him. Sending a chill despite the heat. ‘ _ Run’ _ It said.

“Thank you. I’m….honored by the offer. I’ve been told that before that I’m gifted in the force. But I have no interest in seeking power from it. I’ve already done what I wanted to do. I’ve freed my people. I want nothing beyond that.” He tried to project the calm contentment of a man simply satisfied with his work. 

“Such a shame.” 

It happened to fast for him to stop it. The world narrowed down to pain and the black crackling across his skin. Better men than him had cracked under less. 

Eventually he must have passed out. Because the next thing he knew was the back of a shuttle. And a collar was around his throat.

For a second he was 7 years old again. Standing terrified at the feet of a hut mobster. But then his eyes creek open and sees the cold metal of the shuttle craft. His whole body aches. Muscles cramping into sharp pain. But the physical pain is a kind of pain he can deal with. He can't feel the force. He’s had a suppressor put on him twice in his life. Once he was 7 and two young to remember anything other than feeling miserable. The second when he was 16 at the hands of a very angry Togruta that should have been a bounty. He threw up after the second day. From the collar or from his bodies panic response he couldn’t tell. 

He takes stock of his body. He’s not sure he can sit up. Let alone put up a fight. Even if he could the hum of hyperspace thrums through the floor. The doors blink red, locked. He might be able to pick the lock. If he can support himself that long. But he’d still have to disable the pilot. Maybe some guards. It’s not a plan at all. But not having a better one he pulls himself over to the door and manages to sit against the wall, trying to get a better look at the locking mechanism. 

His right arm sits limp at his side. Fried. But the lock pick he’d stashed is just fine. He braces himself against the wall with his bad arm and starts in on it. 

But as it turns out the efforts wasted. A few minutes later the door opens of its own accord.  

Palpatine steps through but he doesn’t look the same. His clothes are different. His eyes have turned that shade of yellow. But it’s more than that. It’s in the lines of his face. He leans against the wall opposite Anakin. 

“I’m very sorry. This is not how I wanted this to go at all. I wanted you to be willing.” He sounds like he’s talking to an easily startled animal. “But you left me with very little choice. One way or another. I’m offering you a chance to serve as my apprentice Anakin.” 

“That’s Genral to you.” 

He goes on like Anakin hasn’t spoken “ I’d have thought you would be honored.” He shakes his head sadly. “But it’s far too late for those thoughts now I suppose. You’ll either become my apprentice. Or die trying to escape.” 

“So I die then.” He snarls. Holding back a cough as his body rebels against the use. 

“We will arrive in a little under two days. You have till then to think it over.” 

There’s nothing to think on. Anakin occupies himself looking for cracks in his cage. But in a locked shuttle barreling through hyperspace. With a force user that outmatches him. There are very few. So he spends the rest of his time trying to convince his body to function again. He’s not good at force healing, especially at using it on himself. But it’s a good distraction and by the time they break atmo he’s almost back in working order again. 

How many people know? That the Chancellor of their beloved Republic is a bastion of the dark? Who can he go to and trust that they won't turn out the same? The answer to that is easy. But he doesn’t like it. 

The shuttle hums with that tell tail shake. There finally here. Wherever here is. He feels the bump of landing and stands up. Gripping the lock pick so it’s hidden in his metal hand. 

Two guards come back take the suppressor off. And he can’t help but breath a sigh of relief. “You know better than to try anything, yes?” The man says. 

He allows himself to be lead behind the Chancellor. There’s nothing outside to tell him where they might be. Just an nondescript grey shuttle bay. Even the hallways start plain and normal enough. But as they get deeper into the building something is wrong. The force slowly turns into a chill that makes its way under his skin and into his bones. They pause at a set of doors. Palpatine entering a code that he can’t see. 

Beyond the doors there’s a stone passageway. Carved in with symbols that whisper of the dark. He freezes up, hearing the whine of a blaster even as his feet refuse to take him further. When he doesn’t move they just drag him. He hardly notices. It feels like this place is trying to claw its way in. Scratching at his mind and defences. The door shuts behind them killing almost all the light in the cavern. Distantly he feels it as he’s dragged around a turn. They stop at a room and the guards deposit him on the floor. Skin stinging from the cold as it hit’s stone. 

He curls his arms around himself. As if it might keep the claws out of his skin. His remaining brain power decides he’s gonna start calling the Chancellor Shit Face. 

“Anakin.” Shit Face grabs his jaw and yanks his head up to meet his eyes. “Anakin the longer you fight this the more it’s going to hurt. But I can make it stop. I’ll shield you. But you need to agree to a force bond.”  

“Fuck you.” It seems like the appropriate thing to say 

“Ah well, I’ll give you some time.” He sits himself on the platform across the room and crosses his legs like he’s meditating. Maybe he really is. 

This is an opportunity. No garuds, Shit Face distracted. He wait’s. Looking for the breathing in the other man’s chest to slow. Carefully he slides himself closer to the doorway. Feeling the lock pick he still hasn’t loosened his grip on. He doesn’t have to wait long. 

The whole compound shakes. The force of an explosion rattling the walls. The Sith is on him in a second. Leg pinned and his organic wrist held in a bone crushing grip. A vice closes up around this throat and he stabs the lockpick into his chest. Right over where the heart is. It’s not long enough to reach that but it makes him loosen his grip. Hopefully it hit a lung or something. Anakin snatches the lightsaber hanging from The Sith’s belt and runs. 

The plasma slides through the door like it’s butter. He cuts an x and slams it with the force. Blowing bits of stone and metal out into the hallway. Light floods the cavern again and sounds of chaos make there way in. The compounds being attacked and Anakin's never felt so lucky in his life. 

He doesn’t stick around to find out who or why. He just runs. 

Most of the people he sees are too distracted to bother with him. He almost makes it to the shuttle bay before he’s stopped. 

“Sir.” A gard holds up a hand. “Can we see your Id please.” 

Anakin lights the ‘saber and the mans chest is severed from the rest of his body. He can’t quite hide is surprise. Lightsabers as it turns out handel very different from swords. Anonymity gone running turns into fighting. He shoves one into the wall and takes the other’s gun arm off. Then makes it down the next hallway before tossing the next aside with the force. A blaster bolt bounces off the saber seemingly by chance and finds the leg of the shooter. 

The door to the shuttle bay slams into the wall as it’s kicked and he walks in. Eyes scanning the rows of ships. 

“Did you think it would be that easy? I told you you would die trying to escape. I wasn’t lying” Palpatine says. He’s standing in front of him

“It never hurts to try.” He adjusts to a defensive stance. 

Two things happen at once. Anakin gets slammed into the ground by the force and. And the Chancellor gets shot. The ‘saber dropping halfway between them. He scrambles for it. Bracing for another blast when the man's hand comes up. But it never hits. Fett’s put himself between them. 

“Go.” he says. “I’ll be close behind.” 

Anakin’s been following Fett’s orders sense he was 13. 

In a second he’s made it out the fire exit. Sprinting down towards the train. He worries. But Fett isn’t the self sacrificing type. It must have been his men attacking. 

He recognizes this planet now. There on Coruscant. His head hurts. Body aching like he’s run 20 miles. His instincts say to disappear. To fold himself into the lower levels and never look back. But there’s not many places to go to be safe from this. No matter how much he hates it. ‘Saber clutched tightly in hand he takes the train to the surface, steals a speeder, and drives right up to the steps of the Jedi temple. 


End file.
